tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Murdoch
Murdoch *'Class': BR Standard 9F *'Designer': Robert A. Riddles *'Builder': Crewe or Swindon Works *'Configuration': 2-10-0 Murdoch is Sodor's largest and strongest goods engine. Bio Murdoch was brought to relieve the engines of their heavy workloads. He was big and strong, so the other engines were eager to learn more about him. Murdoch, however, disliked the noise of their chatter and got cross at Salty and Harvey when they inquired about his past exploits. The next day, Murdoch finally had a chance to pull a train in the quiet countryside, but his journey was interrupted by a flock of stray sheep. Murdoch had to wait with the noisy sheep until Toby could bring the farmer to lead them away. That night, Murdoch found Salty's and Harvey's company a relief. Murdoch was happy but shy about being decorated for the May Day festivities. On one windy autumn day, a large red carpet landed on the back of Murdoch's goods train, unbeknownst to Murdoch. Percy briefly chased after it, until the heavy winds blew it away again. Emily once needed Murdoch's help when she became stranded in the mud, and near the end Emily asked him which track should she take. Murdoch told Emily that the tracks on Gordon's Hill were being cleared and told her to take the valley route instead. Murdoch pulled Rocky to help Thomas recover the lost materials for the Sodor River Bridge's restoration. Persona Murdoch is as shy as he is strong. He prefers peace and quiet and his favourite hobby is to have a quiet run through the countryside. Although he sometimes gets annoyed by the other engines' chattering, Murdoch is also a hard worker and he pulls his weight on the line just like the rest of the engines on Sodor. Basis Murdoch is a BR standard class 9F goods engine. The class was the last make of steam engines to be built for British Railways, with the last one built in 1960. Livery Murdoch is painted orange with green and red lining. He has smoke deflectors, on which he wears red nameplates with gold lettering. Appearances Television series * Season 7 - Something Fishy (does not speak), Peace and Quiet, and Best Dressed Engine * Season 8 - Percy and the Magic Carpet (does not speak) * Season 11 - Emily's Rubbish (cameo) * Season 12 - Excellent Emily and Thomas Puts the Brakes On (does not speak) Magazine stories * 2007 - Snow Chute (does not speak) Trivia * In the UK, Murdoch gains a Scottish accent in the twelfth season. * In the Japanese dub of the TV Series, Murdoch is voiced by Kōzō Shioya. * The TOMY Road & Rail System merchandising used to spell Murdoch name as "Murdock." Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Take-Along/Take-n-Play * TOMY/TrackMaster * My First Thomas (talking) * My Thomas Story Library * Hornby * Tomica * Wind-up Trains Gallery Image:Murdoch.jpg File:PeaceandQuiet4.jpg|Murdoch annoyed at Knapford Sheds File:PeaceandQuiet5.jpg|Murdoch pulling a train File:PeaceandQuiet6.jpg File:PeaceandQuiet20.PNG|Murdoch with Harvey and Salty File:PeaceandQuiet22.jpg|Murdoch in the countryside File:PeaceandQuiet33.png File:BestDressedEngine3.jpg|Murdoch being decorated File:BestDressedEngine5.jpg|Murdoch passing the carnival File:ExcellentEmily16.jpg|Murdoch in Season 12 File:ExcellentEmily32.jpg File:Murdochpromoimage.jpg|A promotional photo of Murdoch File:Murdochpromo.jpg|Murdoch at the Docks File:MurdochandGeorge.jpg|Murdoch with George in the magazines File:Murdoch'sprototype.png|Murdoch's prototype Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLMurdoch.jpg|ERTL File:WoodenMurdoch.jpg|Wooden Murdoch File:TOMYMurdoch.jpg|TOMY Murdoch File:TrackmasterMurdoch.jpg|TrackMaster Murdoch File:Take-AlongMurdoch.jpg|Take-Along Murdoch File:Take-n-PlayMurdoch.jpg|Take-n-Play Murdoch File:MyFirstThomasMurdoch.jpg|My First Murdoch File:HornbyPrototypeMurdoch.PNG|Prototype Hornby Murdoch File:HornbyMurdoch.jpg|Hornby File:MurdochStoryLibrarybook.jpg|Murdoch's story library book Category:North Western Railway Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tender engines